


Jailbird

by Kitsune_Knight



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prison, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Explicit Language, Future Lemons, M/M, OOC characters, Posessive!Sasuke, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-01 22:47:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5223902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsune_Knight/pseuds/Kitsune_Knight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After getting sentenced for a crime he didn't commit, Naruto is going to have to try an survive in Konoha's toughest prison. But what will happen when a certain raven decides he wants a pet fox? [SasuNaru, AU] Also posted on fanfiction.net under Kitsune Knight of Darkness</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Wow… It’s been seven years since I last wrote a fanfiction, so forgive me if there are mistakes or plot holes in my story. I have so many ideas swirling around in my head, so expect a lot of stories from me in the future. For everyone reading this story and any of my stories in the future I will warn you right now: I do not write stories with heterosexual couples. If there are any straight couples in my stories, they will only be minor pairings. Also, I have a habit of making characters very OOC, so don’t complain that I’m “ruining” the characters.

 

**Disclaimer:  I do not own Naruto. If I did, then chapter 700 would have taken a completely different turn and The Last would actually be watchable.**

* * *

 

“Guilty on all charges.”

As the verdict was read, the courtroom fell into a stunned silence. On one side of the courtroom, eighteen year old Naruto Uzumaki stared at the judge in disbelief at the verdict. He heard his father Minato Uzumaki consoling his mother Kushina, who started sobbing as soon as she could make out the word guilty. Holding back tears from hearing his mother’s sobs, Naruto steadied his gaze forward, resisting the urge to look over to the other side of the courtroom, where his now ex-girlfriend was sitting, most likely with a grin on her manipulative face.

Sakura Haruno.

Why did he date her again? Oh yea, because at the time, she was smart, athletic, and the sweetest person Naruto had ever met. That is, when she wasn’t falsely accusing him of things that made him out to be a monster and her the innocent victim. The judge banged his gavel, gaining the attention of everyone currently in the courtroom.

“Naruto Uzumaki. For the Rape and Aggravated Assault of Miss Sakura Haruno and the Attempted Murder of Sai Iganashi, I sentence you to 55 years in Konoha Maximum Security Prison with no possibility of parole. Bailiff, please escort Mr. Uzumaki out of the courtroom. ”

Another sob came out of Kushina’s mouth, knowing that her baby boy will be spending more than half of his life behind bars in Konoha’s toughest prison. Naruto turned around towards his parents, a panicked look clearly present on his face.

“Mom! Dad! You know I didn’t do this!” he yelled as the bailiff began to drag him out of the courtroom. As he passed the area where Sakura and Sai’s family were sitting, Naruto turned his head and glared directly at Sakura.

“Are you proud of yourself Haruno? You know for a fact that I never hurt you or Sai. Does the idea of sending an innocent person to jail make you feel like a hero?!” Naruto growled out, the bailiff pulling him towards the door. Sai’s mother jumped up and started charging towards Naruto.

“MONSTER! I HOPE YOU BURN IN HELL!” She yelled while being held back by two men. The last thing Naruto saw before he was dragged out of the courtroom was Sakura’s smirking face as she mouthed out one sentence: “I win.”

Naruto was lead down a cold, concrete hallway, the sound of footsteps being magnified in the combined space. After coming to stop in front of a holding cell, the guard standing outside the cell handed Naruto an orange jumpsuit and a pair of white sneakers.

“You have 15 minutes before the bus comes and transports you to prison. In that time, I want you to get dressed in the clothes I have given you and hand me back the clothes that you are currently wearing. Do you understand?” the guard asked, his voice echoing in the hallway. Naruto nodded his head and the guard stepped to the side, letting Naruto step into the cell. Before the door closed, the guard stuck his head into the room.

“When you get to prison, you will see and experience things that will terrify and shock you. My only advice to you is: do not show any sort of weakness or vulnerability. The inmates have no problem using your fear for their gain. And with the way you look, they will look for any opportunity to take advantage of you.” With those words, the guard closed the door. Naruto looked in the small, cracked mirror inside of the holding cell. His eyes, which normally would be colored a shocking electric blue, were dulled and tired looking. Spiky blonde hair that could rival the sun had fallen flat on the top of his head. Naruto took off his white blazer and black dress pants and put on the orange jumpsuit, which slipped off his shoulder due to its bagginess.  Ten minutes later, another guard stepped into the holding cell and cuffed Naruto’s hands behind him. He started to lead Naruto out of the cell and towards the bus, which would transport Naruto to his home for the next 55 years.

Meanwhile, a lone figure sat in a cell by himself, the sounds of men yelling and cursing being slightly muffled by the door. A guard opened the cell door, the sounds becoming clearer.

“You will be getting a new cellmate today. Now this is the third cellmate you’ve had in six months. If I find out that you hurt this one, then I have no choice but to send you to the Security Housing Unit for the remainder of your stay. Do I make myself clear Uchiha?” The figure turned his head towards the officer, black eyes staring straight at the officers’ face. A grin formed on the figures face, making the man look more menacing.

“Of course officer. I’ll play nice with the new meat. Besides, I always wanted a new pet.”

* * *

 

So… how was it? I apologize for any mistakes you may find. This isn’t my only account on this site. If you are interested in reading any of my old stories, just search for Soiku_Grl. I have to warn you though: I don’t remember the password or e-mail for that account, so those stories can be considered discontinued. If you would like to adopt any of the stories, please PM me.  


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto heads to jail and attracts a bit of attention along the way...

I got such a good response for chapter 1 that I decided to update a little earlier than I planned. You may see a new story come out today or tomorrow because I have so many ideas for stories in my head. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I will warn you guys though: my knowledge of what goes on in prison and of the law comes from Cops, Lockup, Jail, and Law and Order. So if something does not seem accurate, I apologize in advance.

**Disclaimer: I don’t own Naruto. That sentence breaks my heart every time I type it out.**

**Warnings for this chapter: language, sexually deprived prisoners.**

* * *

 

Naruto sat on the bus headed towards the prison, the uneven road the bus was traveling on causing the blond to slightly lift of the worn out leather seat he was sitting on. His hands, cuffed in front of him, were shaking with fear. Suddenly, Naruto heard a voice from the seat behind him.

“Hey kid, can you stop shaking? I’m trying to sleep here!” Naruto turned around as best as he could to face the owner of the voice, who was poking his head out from behind the seat. The man had spiky brown hair and brown eyes. But the most striking feature on his face were the two red tattoos that stood out on his skin.

“Sorry…” Naruto said, mumbling his words and lowering his head. The man just smiled and laughed.

“Hey, what’s with the scared sheep act? I don’t bite! The name’s Kiba Inuzuka, what’s yours kid?”

Naruto looked up and swallowed. “Naruto Uzumaki”.

Kiba kept smiling, acting like a kid on a school field trip, not on a bus towards prison. “So Naruto, what are you in for?”  Naruto opened his mouth to answer but a voice from the front of the bus interrupted whatever Naruto was planning on saying.

“WHOEVER THE HELL IS TALKING BACK THERE, SIT DOWN AND SHUT THE FUCK UP BEFORE I COME BACK THERE AND MAKE YOU!”

Kiba nodded his head toward Naruto and sat back down. Right before Kiba’s head disappeared back behind the seat, Naruto swore he saw Kiba mothing the words: “Be careful.”

~0~

About an hour later, the bus stopped. The guard who yelled at Naruto and Kiba earlier pulled Naruto up from his seat and led him off of the bus. Once outside, Naruto started to shiver as the cold winter air nipped his exposed face. He was escorted inside the open door in front of him, where a man in a jailer’s uniform was standing. The guard escorting Naruto stopped a few inches away from the jailer.

“He’s all yours Warden.” The guard said, walking back towards the transport bus. The warden unlocked Naruto’s handcuffs and led him towards a nearby wall. 

“Hands on the wall and spread your feet, little one.” The warden whispered into Naruto’s ear, his voice causing said blond to shiver from the slight hiss in the warden’s voice. Naruto put his hands on the wall and spread his feet. The warden then proceeded to pat Naruto down. When he came to Naruto’s rear end, the warden gave it a squeeze, causing Naruto to yelp at the sudden contact. The warden chuckled and whispered into Naruto’s ear again.

“Hehe... If that is how you sound when someone gropes you, I bet the sounds you make when someone fucks you are even sweeter.” The warden turned Naruto around, grabbed his chin, and tilted his head up, giving Naruto a good look at the man who just groped him. The warden’s eyes were golden yellow and reminded Naruto of how a snakes eyes looked. His hair was long and black, contrasting greatly with his pale skin.

“My name is Orochimaru Sannin and as you probably can guess, I am the warden of this prison. Behave and your time here will be easy. Misbehave, and you get to deal with me. And I will be counting down the days until I get to punish you…” Orochimaru said, licking his lips and smirking. He grabbed Naruto’s arm and started dragging him towards the housing units. Along the way, prisoners in holding cells stuck their hands out in between the bars and started yelling as Naruto passed their cells.

“Hey pretty boy! Wanna sleep in my bed tonight?!”

“Damn you got a nice ass!”

“Daddy’s been looking for a pretty little bitch!”

Naruto’s face turned red as all of the lewd comments were thrown in his direction. Thankfully, they reached the automatic door of the housing unit.

“Open door A3!” Orochimaru yelled. A second later, the door slowly opened. Naruto looked around the unit as Orochimaru led him towards a desk. The unit had two floors, with 20 cells on each level. There were ten tables with chair attached to them. A television was mounted to a nearby wall and a group of inmates were sitting in nearby chairs, watching whatever was on.

“Officer Hatake, I leave the new inmate in your hands.” As he was leaving, Orochimaru leaned down and whispered in Naruto’s ear one more time. “Remember what I said about misbehaving, little one…” He gave Naruto’s ear a small lick as he walked away.

Naruto took a good look at Officer Hatake. He had silver hair that leaned towards the side, but it didn’t make him look old. The most striking thing was the mask that was covering the bottom of his face and the eye patch covering his right eye.

“Hello there.” Officer Hatake said, his left eye curving down, which made Naruto think that he was smiling. “My name is Officer Kakashi Hatake, but you can just call me Kakashi. I bet you’ve had a long day, so how about I take you to your cell so you can relax. Your roommate can explain the rules and routines to you.” Kakashi started walking towards the cells and Naruto followed. As he passed the television area, Naruto could faintly hear the inmates whispering to each other.

“Is that the new inmate?”

“I heard he’s going to be Uchiha’s roommate.”

“Poor guy. I hope he survives…”

Kakashi stopped in front of a green door with the number seven painted in white on it. Kakashi took the walkie talkie from his belt and spoke into it.

“Open cell 7.” The door slowly opened. Naruto and Kakashi stepped inside.

“Well, this is your cell. Your roommate is on work detail right now, but will be here shortly.” Kakashi started to walk out of the room, but stopped in the middle of the doorway. “Your roommate… If he gets too much for you to handle, you can always talk to me about it.” Kakashi left, which let Naruto get a good look at the cell. There were two beds, a toilet and a sink. One of the beds was neatly made up and the other was empty. Naruto sat down on the empty bed, feeling the exhaustion of the day catching up to him. The blond heard footsteps approaching and looked up. Two muscular men were standing in front of him.

“Well well well… What did a pretty thing like you do to end up in a place like this?” The man on the left asked, a perverted smirk on his face. Naruto scooted towards the wall, trying to get more distance between himself and the two men.

“With a body like his, I bet he was caught selling himself on the street.” The other man said, kneeling on the bed to get closer to Naruto.

“P-please… get away from me…” Naruto whispered as the first man sat down on the bed and pulled Naruto into his lap.

“Don’t worry cutie, I’ll treat you so well, you won’t want to go back to the pimp that owns you.” The man whispered into Naruto’s ear, his hand moving down Naruto’s side. As the hand started to tug down on Naruto’s pants, a voice rang out, freezing the man in his tracks.

“Pull those pants down one more inch and you will be peeing through a tube for the rest of your life.” Naruto looked towards the door to see the person who spoke. The man had black hair that seemed to have hints of blue in it that was spiked in the back. His pale skin brought out his dark eyes that were currently staring at Naruto. The man that was touching Naruto threw him on the bed and ran out of the cell, the other inmate following right behind him. The dark haired man stepped forwards towards Naruto and sat down on the bed. He started stroking Naruto’s face, rubbing his thumb across the scars that were on his cheek making Naruto blush.

“Hello there little fox. My name is Sasuke Uchiha, and I am VERY happy to meet you.”

* * *

 

So Sasuke comes to Naruto’s rescue. Isn’t he sweet? For all the readers who may complain that I made Naruto act too shy just remember: this is his first time in prison. He’s scared, so that explains why he’s acting the way he did. For this story, I will try and update it every Sunday. I’m in college right now, so my free time is very limited. Thanks for reading and remember to review!  



	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don’t own Naruto, but I do own the ideas in my head!**

* * *

 

_Previously_

_“Hello there little fox. My name is Sasuke Uchiha and I am VERY happy to meet you.”_

Naruto’s eyes widened as Sasuke continued to stroke Naruto’s cheek. He tried to move away from the Uchiha, but Sasuke just grabbed onto Naruto’s wrist and pulled him closer.

“Um…. Thank you for stopping that man.” Naruto muttered, getting a weird feeling in his gut at the close proximity to Sasuke. Said raven leaned towards Naruto’s ear.

“It was my pleasure. A cute thing like you would get snatched up in a heartbeat. How about you tell me your name?” Sasuke picked up Naruto and sat him in his lap, pulling the blond against his chest. Naruto squirmed in Sasuke’s grasp.

“N-Naruto Uzumaki.” Naruto stuttered, feeling Sasuke grasp his hand. “Um…C-could you let me go?” Sasuke chuckled lightly, the vibrations sending shivers up Naruto’s spine.

“Not until we discuss proper payment.” Naruto made a sound of confusion at Sasuke’s answer and Sasuke continued.

“My protection services don’t come cheap, but for you, I think I can work out a payment that benefits us both.” Sasuke nipped Naruto’s ear, lightly stroking the blonde’s stomach with his hand. Naruto broke out of Sasuke’s hold, backing away from his cellmate.

“W-whoa there! I don’t know what you think, but I’m not going to be your boyfriend.” Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

“I never said anything about being my boyfriend, but if you’re offering…” Naruto headed towards the doorway of the cell, hoping to put some distance between him and his touchy cellmate.

“Look, let’s get two things straight. One, I don’t need protection. Those guys just caught me off guard. And two, sorry to disappoint you, but I don’t swing that way.” Naruto was almost out of the door when Sasuke pulled him back into the cell and slammed him against the wall, his hands pinning Naruto’s hands so he wouldn’t run away.

“So what you’re telling me is that if a group of guys attacked you in the shower and held you down just like I’m doing right now, you would be able to escape unharmed?” Naruto nodded his head slowly. Sasuke growled, pushing himself against Naruto’s body.

“Well then Uzumaki, let me tell YOU something. You should be thankful I’m offering to protect you. Most men in here would make you humiliate yourself first before they even start offering to protect you. And I guarantee that without me protecting your ass, you’ll be on the floor of the shower as another man makes you his wife! And believe me, they don’t care about your sexuality in here. In fact, they love straight guys. Gives them a challenge.” Sasuke pushed himself closer to Naruto, feeling the body beneath him shaking. “So I will ask you again: Do you want me to protect you?” Naruto frantically looked around, trying to find a way out of Sasuke’s grasp. Suddenly, a voice rang out from the guard desk:

“UZUMAKI! MEDICAL WANTS TO SEE YOU!” With a sudden burst of strength, Naruto pushed Sasuke back and headed out of the cell. He stopped in the doorway and turned towards Sasuke.

“Sorry. But my answer is still no.” Naruto ran towards the guard desk, hoping that Sasuke didn’t follow him out. The raven haired man watched Naruto run out of the cell, focusing more on Naruto’s retreating rear end. He smirked and walked back towards his cot.

“So the fox thinks it can protect itself from the pack of wolves.” Sasuke whispered to himself. “Let’s see how long it’ll take before you’re whimpering for my help. And when that time comes, my little fox, you’re going to be paying with more than just food.”

* * *

 

Sorry this chapter is so short. But I hope what I wrote makes up for it. The hardest part about writing this chapter is the fact that I have to keep Naruto straight for a few more chapters. If you have any ideas for future scenes, leave it in the review and if it’s good, I will consider it. Also, if anyone is willing to draw some fan art for this story, I would appreciate it greatly! Just PM me the link when you’re finished. Review!


	4. Chapter 4

So here’s the next chapter of Jailbird for you guys! I was going to update this tomorrow but after watching a couple of episodes of SVU, Jail and the fact that there is a police car sitting across the street from my house, I was suddenly in the mood to write a new chapter. Hope you like it. More characters are going to be introduced! I will say this now: Sasuke will not be in this chapter, but don’t kill me yet! He’ll be back next chapter and believe me, you will not be disappointed!

**Disclaimer: So… I don’t own Naruto.**

* * *

 

Naruto walked up to the guard desk, where Kakashi was sitting reading a small orange book. Naruto couldn’t make out the title but he assumed from the pictures he could see on the front cover that it was not family friendly.

“You called for me?” Naruto asked. Kakashi shut the book and stood up from the chair, making his way over to Naruto.

“Yep. Medical needs to examine you. It’s something all new inmates have to go through.” Kakashi took his handcuffs out. “Give me your arms.” Naruto held his arms out in front of him and Kakashi locked the cuffs on his wrists. He started walking towards a door and Naruto followed him. “Open A3!” Kakashi yelled and a moment later, the door slowly started to open. Both men walked out the door and down the white hallway. Naruto could hear muffled yelling from somewhere down the hall. “So how are you getting along with Sasuke?” Kakashi asked, trying to break the silence. Naruto was mentally deciding whether to tell Kakashi about Sasuke’s “offer”. If he did, then Sasuke would get moved. However, if word got out that Naruto told a guard, then he would be labeled a snitch and the other inmates would make life hell for him.

“We’re getting along fine.” Naruto said, noticing Kakashi became more relaxed after Naruto answered.

“That’s good. After what that boy’s been through, I’m glad that he isn’t trying to scare you away like the others…” Naruto looked up at Kakashi.

“Um, what did Sasuke do to end up here?” Kakashi stopped in front of a door with a “Medical” sign on it. The silver haired guard started to undo Naruto’s handcuffs.

“Sorry kid, I’m not allowed to tell you.” Kakashi knocked on the door and a muffled voiced answered. He opened the door and nudged Naruto forward. “I’ll be waiting out here, ok?” Naruto nodded and stepped into the room. The medical room was painted white and the only splash of color came from the green mat that was on top of the examining table. Cabinets full of bottles and medical supplies popped out from the wall. A blonde haired woman was sitting on a stool, writing something down.

“Hop up on the table.”  The woman turned around as Naruto hopped up onto the table. The woman had hazel eyes and had a youthful look to her appearance, especially in her chest, which was much larger than the average woman’s. She was wearing green scrubs and had a white lab coat over the scrubs. “My name is Tsunade and I will be administering your medical exam. Can you tell me your name?”

“Naruto Uzumaki.” Tsunade scribbled Naruto’s name down on the form.

“How old are you kid?” Naruto puffed his cheeks out.

“18. And I’m not a kid!” Tsunade just scribbled more things down and stood up, walking towards the nearby wall. She grabbed the blood pressure cuff and wrapped it around Naruto’s arm.

“All you young people are kids in my book.” She started squeezing air into the cuff. “So what did a kid like you do to end up in a place like this?” Naruto hung his head and took a deep breath, trying to control his anger.

“My ex claimed I beat and raped her and tried to kill the guy she was sleeping with.” Tsunade took off the blood pressure cuff and walked back towards the desk, sitting down on the stool. “Really? You look like you couldn’t hurt a fly.” She flipped through the pages on the clipboard. “Are you currently on any medication?” Naruto shook his head.

“Any thoughts of suicide or thoughts of hurting anyone else?” Naruto shook his head again. After a few more questions, Tsunade put her pen down. “Ok, that’s all.” Naruto hopped off the table and walked over to the door. She opened it and Kakashi walked in, who proceeded to walk over to Naruto and cuff his hands. Both men walked out of the door and down the hallway to the housing unit.

~0~

After walking into the unit, Kakashi uncuffed Naruto’s hands and led him towards the guard desk. The guard walked behind the desk and pulled out a towel and a bar of soap. “Well, you missed dinner, but you can go get a shower right now and I can see if they could send something up for you to eat.” Naruto took the towel and soap and headed towards the shower. Once inside, Naruto stripped out of his jumpsuit and underwear and stepped into the stall. He turned on the water and stepped under the spray, the cold water washing away the dirt and grime off Naruto’s skin. He bent down to pick up the bar of soap when a body pushed him against the wall and a voice flowed into his ear.

“Didn’t anyone tell you not to drop the soap in prison?” The voice said, chuckling into Naruto’s ear. The blonde turned his head around and saw the two guys that tried to molest him in his cell, along with a few other men Naruto didn’t recognize. A hand started rubbing the inside of Naruto’s thigh.

“I’m back for you, little slut. Your little cellmate isn’t here to save you this time. You ready to become daddy’s little girl?”

* * *

 

Cliffhanger! Although I won’t be surprised if all of you figure out what is going to happen next. I’m sorry if this chapter seemed rushed or dull, but this chapter had to happen to make the plot move along. This chapter wasn’t very fun to write because I didn’t have Sasuke and his lovely dialogue, but I promise there will be more perverted Sasuke next chapter. Remember, if you have an idea for a future scene, leave it in your review. I love to hear the ideas you guys have because it could inspire me to take this story in a direction I never considered. So keep reviewing!


	5. Chapter 5

So… I know almost all of you are worried that I abandoned this story because I haven’t updated in a while. You can stop sharpening your pitchforks because I haven’t abandoned Jailbird. I’ve been busy with school lately, so I had to take a small break. But now I’m back and to make up for the long wait, I’m going to try and give you lots of Sasuke doing what he does best.

**Disclaimer: As much as I dream, I still don’t own Naruto…**

**_“Didn’t anyone tell you not to drop the soap in prison?” The voice said, chuckling into Naruto’s ear. The blonde turned his head around and saw the two guys that tried to molest him in his cell, along with a few other men Naruto didn’t recognize. A hand started rubbing the inside of Naruto’s thigh._ **

**_“I’m back for you, little slut. Your little cellmate isn’t here to save you this time. You ready to become daddy’s little girl?”_ **

* * *

 

Naruto started squirming around, trying to break out of the man’s hold. The man chuckled and pushed his body against Naruto’s, effectively cutting off any chance of escape.

“Keep squirming baby. You’re just making me that much harder.” The man rubbed his groin against Naruto, letting the blond feel how hard the man was.  Naruto kept squirming and worked his head out from against the wall.

“HELP! HEL-“The inmate flipped Naruto around and put his hand over Naruto’s mouth, cutting off his screams.

“It’s useless to scream. No one will come in and save you. Now then, let’s see if you taste as sweet as you look.” Before the man could do anything, a familiar voice rang out in the bathroom.

“I warned you what would happen if you messed with him. Now I suggest you put him down or I will go through with my threat.” Sasuke stood in the doorway, a glare evident on his face. He took a step forward, but the two goons that were blocking the door grabbed his arms and held him back. The inmate that was molesting Naruto turned around, Naruto still in his grasp.

“I did hear your threat and I thought it was really adorable that a little boy like you thought that he could threaten a real man like me. However, I know for a fact that you have no claim on this kid, so he’s open game. I’ll tell you what: because I’m such a nice guy, after I’m done breaking him in, I’ll let you have a go with him. How does that sound?” Naruto looked at Sasuke, a pleading look in his blue eyes. As soon as Sasuke saw Naruto’s pleading face, he found a way to break out the goon’s grasp, knocking them down on the ground. One of the goons grabbed Sasuke’s ankle, but the raven just kicked his leg out of the grasp and stomped down on the inmates’ hand, causing the man to yell out in pain. Sasuke stormed toward the inmate holding Naruto, who was glaring at the raven.

“You know, I was being nice when I was offering to share this boy with you. Now I don’t feel like being nice anymore. As soon as I’m done breaking in my new toy, I’m going to teach you a lesson on what happens when little boys don’t give their elders the respect they deserve.” Before Sasuke could get into a fighting stance, Kakashi and five other guards poured into the bathroom, their guns drawn.

“EVERYBODY ON THE GROUND NOW!” The inmate holding Naruto dropped the blond, who fell on the cold floor. Kakashi walked over and bent down to the ground.

“What happened here? Do you need to go to the infirmary?” Naruto shook his head, trying to cover himself up.

“This guy grabbed me and was about to rape me. If Sasuke didn’t come in when he did….” Kakashi nodded his head, knowing what Naruto was going to say. He turned towards the inmate next to Naruto and hauled him off the ground, handcuffing him.

“You sir, just earned yourself a permanent stay in the hole and a talk with the Warden.” While leading the inmate towards the doorway, Kakashi spoke to Sasuke, who was still on the ground.

“Uchiha, right now we don’t have any evidence that you were involved. However, we will hold a disciplinary hearing tomorrow to determine if you will be getting a write up. For right now, take Uzumaki back to your cell for the night.” Sasuke got up off the ground and picked up Naruto’s clothes. He handed them to the blond, who took them and quickly got redressed. Both boys then proceeded to walk to their cell.

~0~

As soon as both boys got inside of the cell, Naruto sat down on the cot while Sasuke leaned against the wall. It was silent in the cell for a few minutes until Sasuke spoke up.

“I warned you. I warned you that this would happen, but did you listen? No. What are you going to do the next time this happens and I’m not there to save you? Because let me tell you, it was pure luck that I happened to be walking by the showers the exact moment those guys were attacking you.” Sasuke looked over at Naruto, who was curled into a ball on top of the cot. Naruto glanced up, his eyes watery.

“I know you warned me. I thought I could protect myself. But now I see that I can’t do it alone. So….” Naruto stood up and walked towards Sasuke. “I’ll take your offer. Please protect me.” A voice rang out outside of the cell.

“LIGHTS OUT!”

Sasuke put his hand on Naruto’s shoulder.

“I’m glad you came to your senses. We’ll talk about the details and rules tomorrow.” Sasuke grabbed Naruto’s hand and pulled him towards the cot. After Naruto laid down, Sasuke laid down behind him.

“W-why are you getting in with me?” Sasuke looked at Naruto, a soft look on his face.

“Because I know that the first night is always the hardest. Don’t worry. I won’t do anything to you. Now sleep.” The exhaustion and excitement from the day finally caught up with Naruto and two minutes later, he fell fast asleep.

* * *

 

There you go! Naruto finally came to his senses and Sasuke did what he does best: Saving Naruto’s ass from creepy perverts! I’ll try not to leave you guys waiting this long again, but I’m currently taking four classes and I may be moving in a month or two, so I may get too busy to update. However, if it has been a month since I last updated a story and I don’t warn you guys beforehand, I give you permission to flood my PM inbox with letters.


End file.
